The Grave of a Lost City
by malfunit
Summary: Ely Yvanna and a Mienshao named Milo somehow end up from the peaceful home they live in, to a dark and desolate ruin. The focus of the problem is an old Hammerite monastery, which guards the source of the undead presence. Can they put an end to it?
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Ely Yvanna. At first glance, I'm a quiet girl who doesn't like to talk much. It's because I don't see a reason to mingle with people I don't understand. Once you get to know me though, I can be a reliable friend. Sadly, there are few people in this world that approach the quiet ones. I do have a trusted friend though; a Mienshao named Milo. I've known him for a couple of years. You could say I rescued him from a few ruffians. He fought well, but he was outnumbered, so it was my personal duty to help him escape. Ever since, we've been best friends. He's just as quiet as I am, so it works out really well for the two of us.

During the two years we've known each other, we taught each other many things. Milo showed me some of his combat techniques, while I taught him how to target an area, and how to attack. Together, we made a fearsome team. One would think we had experience with trainers, but in all honesty, neither of us have any. We look out for ourselves and only fight when we must.

One day, I started teaching both myself and Milo how to hide ourselves. I got the idea from a video game that my brother plays. From what I observed in the game, you're supposed to hide from and avoid your enemies, rather than fight them, using the shadows to do just that. In the ideal situation, no one knows of your presence. Even though it's just a computer game, the concept proved to be very effective when done right. Little did we know that we would need those skills to survive what would be the most dangerous, yet enlightening adventure of our lives.

Usually when some guy gets into a dangerous situation, the first things he brings out as a defense are his Pokemon. That's all very well and good until the same guy runs into a problem like ours. Everyone hears sooner or later about this "marvelous" trainer who has a unique Pikachu, along with his team of friends and Pokemon. I don't think he or his group would last very long in an abandoned city full of undead. For one reason or another, Pokemon don't seem to be very effective against the undead, the biggest reason being they're already dead.

The way we pulled through that ordeal was not through the most powerful move ever, but by using what we knew, what we had, and preparing for anything that could happen. We were always there for each other. For protection, for advice, for comfort, even for love. We found a peaceful place to sleep at one point, safe from the dangers of the city. I'll never forget the first time I slept with him. The soft whirring and churning of the machinery outside was as soothing as the feel of Milo's fur and the warmth of his body. He held me close to him; he needed me just as much as I needed him to get through the horrors of the old city. Deep down, we were both scared, but as long as we had each other, it didn't seem that bad. It takes a lot for a Mienshao to show fear. As brave as we were, there were times where we thought we wouldn't make it.

There was one point where the situation had dragged on for so long that poor Milo was suffering from it. The tears I saw running down his face showed pain only love could heal. Love is a strange thing. It's the reason we both exist, and it's also the reason we're alive today. It drives us to do things we wouldn't normally do. It was our lifeline during our darkest hour, and our reward when we made it through.

The day it began was just like any other day. We were unprepared for what we were about to go through that day. Despite how dangerous it would be, it later proved to be a great learning experience. Wisdom doesn't come with age; it comes with experience.


	2. Chapter 1: The Remains of Civilization

Chapter 1: The Remains of Civilization

Ely Yvanna was walking down alongside a small stream at night. During the day, the forest that surrounded her town was quite active with both Pokemon and people. During the night, it was peaceful and serene most of the time. This region was unique and the birthplace of many marvels, legends, and dangers, such as the mysterious Ditto that could turn people into Pokemon for an obscure purpose. Those affected all say that the Ditto was connected to the portals to another world that appeared every now and then. All of the brave ones that enter the portals come back with wealth. Some had a wealth of treasure while others had a wealth of magic spells that they learned while they were there. But all of them also had a wealth of wisdom.

Ely had been curious about going on such an adventure for a while now. Her companion, a Mienshao named Milo, went with her to just about anywhere. The two were usually quiet around others, but between them, they were the best of friends. At sixteen years, Ely was quite an acrobat. Having a Pokemon at her side who had a similar build to hers was quite helpful at times, especially when she was exploring her potential at gymnastics.

After a discussion between Ely and Milo, they both decided to set up something like a training ground in their back yard. There, Ely and Milo would practice different techniques and attacks. Ely would mostly use a one-handed weapon, while Milo would use his natural abilities. Milo was quite impressed with Ely's ability to think fast enough to line up several consecutive swings in a row, using the recoil from the dummy she practiced on to give her momentum for her next attack. She always preferred a blunt weapon to a sharp one, since the recoil alone would allow her to land more hits per second. Usually, she would use her old metal baseball bat because of its light weight. She was also very flexible, especially with her wrists, so she also used that to add power to her attacks. Ely and Milo would need those skills later to survive the frighteningly long, stressful, and dangerous ordeal that awaited them that night.

Ely liked to keep a certain appearance, not just to look good, but for practical reasons too. She liked to braid her hair at the end, to it tapered down when it hung down her front. She didn't like letting it hang down the back of her head because her hair would land in her face if she turned suddenly. Also, the liked to have the hair that wasn't braided hang down naturally, so cover the back of her neck. It was mainly done for protection and camouflage, and her brown hair blended in well during the night. She wore clothes with dark colors, so they didn't stand out when she tried to conceal herself. Her clothes and shoes were made of lightweight material, for ventilation and freedom of movement. She also had the shoes specially made so that they made as little noise as possible.

Milo, like most of the Pokemon in the region, could talk. He usually didn't say too much out in public, keeping most of his conversation between him and Ely. They trusted one another and shared secrets from time to time. During the two years that they knew each other, they've developed a special bond. Ely didn't like the idea of keeping a Pokemon as a pet or command it in battle. She treated him like she would anyone else, and Milo was fine with that. They were well and truly friends, partners, and allies. One might say they were destined for great things. For better or for worse, they would indeed be destined for something. In this case, it was a test. A long, difficult, and puzzling adventure that only those who could withstand deep psychological trauma could survive, those who had strong stomachs, able minds, and those who could manage a crisis without giving up hope. Strength and muscle wouldn't matter, as these two would face many enemies who had one or the other, or neither, quite literally.

It all started on that night when Ely and Milo were casually walking down along a small stream, enjoying the serenity of the night. The wind sounded strange tonight, deep and ominous. If anyone were to enunciate the wind, it would sound like "ooooooo."

"Strange wind tonight," Milo spoke.

"I don't like it," replied Ely. "I've got a strange feeling that it's not just air the wind is carrying."

"What makes you think that?" asked Milo.

"I can't quite put my finger on it," answered Ely. "Ever heard of an evil wind?"

"Can't say I have," Milo responded. "But this region is full of strange things, is it not?"

"True," said Ely. "But this wind doesn't sound right. None of the trees are moving. It could be blowing somewhere high up, but just listen to the way it sounds."

Milo thought about this for a moment while walking along the stream with Ely.

"I've never heard this kind of wind before," he spoke. "The trees aren't moving at all. Nobody else is here...just the two of us."

"I think we should head back to our own neighborhood," Ely suggested. "Something weird may or may not happen tonight. I'd rather not be all the way out here to find out."

Unfortunately, for them, it was a fairly long walk back to their house. But they were prepared to make the trip, being as suspicious as they were of tonight. They only managed a few steps when a male voice spoke from behind,

"I'm afraid you two won't be going anywhere,"

The voice sounded calm and emotionally restrained. Ely and Milo turned around to see a mysterious man in a black cloak. His face was hidden inside his hood.

"Who are you?" asked Milo. "And why are we suddenly not allowed to go home?"

"You will find out for yourselves in a few minutes," answered the man. "I'm here to warn you of the potential dangers you will face."

"What kind of danger?" asked Ely.

"You two have shown that you are capable in handling something of this nature. There is a blue stone we need to make sure the balance between your world and ours is kept. We need you two to acquire it for us."

"Is there anything we need to be aware of when doing this?" asked Ely.

"You must use what you know about stealth. Stay in the shadows. Avoid the light. Some surfaces are louder than others when walked upon, and moving quickly makes more noise than moving slowly. Listen to your own footsteps to hear how much noise you are making."

"Is there a reason we can't simply fight our way through if we can?" asked Milo.

"As of right now, you two are not capable of simply fighting against the threat presented to you. The only ones who will win are the undead, and chances are, you will become one of them as well. You must avoid them as much as possible."

"Where do we go after we get the blue stone?" asked Ely.

"There is a gate at the front of the now ruined city. I will meet you there once you have the stone. In the meantime, I will reveal myself again when necessary. We will meet again. Farewell..."

His voice echoed when he spoke the last word, then he vanished. Suddenly, everything became darker and darker until nothing could be seen anymore. After a moment, the darkness began to fade. Ely and Milo were now inside the remains of a long-since abandoned city. The city's architecture suggested a medieval environment. For some strange reason though, some of what looked to be electric lights were still on. Some of the buildings in view were decaying and derelict, and those that still looked what one could pass off as "good" were hard to find.

"Milo...what just happened?" asked Ely.

"I don't know...let's just go with what he said," answered Milo.

"If this city is really full of undead...what do we do if we're spotted?" asked Ely.

"Judging by the looks of things, I'd say I'm just as powerless as you are against them," replied Milo. "We will fight if we have to, but only to escape. I can't hurt something that's already dead."

"Milo...try to avoid zombies above all undead, okay?" asked Ely.

"Zombies?" Milo spoke. "Why zombies in particular?"

"The really nasty ones carry diseases," answered Ely. "I'd hate for you to catch one."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Milo. "But I'm pretty sure it's not just zombies we'll be dealing with. In the meantime...we should try to keep it down, okay?"

"All right," replied Ely, a bit quieter this time.

Ely and Milo have no idea what they were in for. Who was this man that told them about this? What was his agenda? What balance between the two worlds was he talking about? Whatever it was, neither of the two wanted to learn about it just yet, not until they learn more about what they're getting into. But while this would be the beginning of a long night, filled with so many unknowns, it would also be the beginning of a beautiful relationship between Ely and Milo. They would need each other more and more as time goes by and progress is made. But for right now, they wanted to figure out where they just ended up.


End file.
